ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bat
Alien Bat (バット星人 - Bato Seijin) is an alien that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He was aiming to conquer both Earth and the Land of Light. He appears in the final episode, episode 52. Subtitle: Return of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Missiles: Alien Bat can fire missiles from the tips of his claws *Size change: Alien Bat can alter his size when he needs to History The final alien to attack earth during Ultraman Jack's time, Alien Bat knew he would have to deal with the ultra in his conquest of the universe, and to protect himself, he recruited the only monster that nearly managed to kill an Ultra: Zetton. In order to prepare his invasion, Alien Bat kidnapped a woman and a young girl whom were close to Goh. He trapped the two inside a baseball stadium and physcological tortured Goh with nightmares of Zetton taking down Ultraman. Alien Bat soon lead Goh to the stadium, confronting him and showing him his hostages. As Jack was approaching them, Bat's Zetton and began attacking Japan. Goh tried to transform, but Jack's fear of Zetton's legacy refused to allow Goh to transform. To further mock Jack's cowardice, Bat ordered Zetton to destroy the city he was in, as well as MAT's home base, leaving them both completely destroyed. With their base destroyed, MAT had no choice but to fix Goh's fighter against the invaders, now that all the other crafts were eliminated. MAT attacked Bat in his lair, causing the invader to grow into a giant size to join Zetton in his attack. Bat tried to help the fight, but he was forced back by now provoked Ultraman Jack. As Zetton overpowered the Ultra, Bat clipped Jack's knees, making both him and Zetton able to pummel him. But Jack managed to use the Ultra Lance, impaling Bat throught the chest and killing the egotistical alien. Redman Alien Bat reappeared in episodes 121, 123, 126, and 127 of the series, Redman. *In episode 121, Alien Bat teams up with Alien Icarus to battle Redman. *In episode 123, Alien Bat teams up with Draculas to battle Redman. *In episode 126, Alien Bat teams up with Beacon and Sadora to battle Redman. *In episode 127, Alien Bat teams up with Beacon and Sadora to battle Redman. Ultraman Saga Alien Bat reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, Alien Bat is the creator of the newly powered version of Zetton, Hyper Zetton. Alien Bat will also have many monsters under his control by using the Gransphere (from Ultraman Dyna.) His plan is to make Planet Earth his laboratory of evil. *In this film, Alien Bat is given a drastic redesign. In this film, Bat appear to be more metallic in appearance (it is assumed this is body armor,) also he is more slender and defined in physique as opposed to the original appearance which looks more chubby. Also, This Bat Alien has hands, whereas the original had crab-like claws. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Villains Category:Redman Kaiju